Warriors Part 1 Life
by Mr.Kat
Summary: Thunderclan leader Birdstar has to decide to fight the menacing DarkClan, or let them eat and kill all their prey, and warriors. Will she win against them, or fail?


Warriors

Book I

LIFE

Mr. Kat productions

Original Warriors Series by Erin Hunter

Prologue

There was cold icy breeze that buffed the shadowy black she-cats beautiful fur. Her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight that washed over the forest. The forest swayed slowly as she looked down at the big oaks and trees that surrounded her on the emerald hill she lay on, licking her fur to a shiny gloss.

"I can't believe this whole section of this forest, is now the territory of those mouse-brained DarkClan warriors." She said, looking down at the white speckle on her left paw. It was the only different color on her pelt, and was a sign from the almighty StarClan. "I mean, they don't deserve it! We are the ones who help every clan when their in need, and we send all our medicine cats to help puny RainClan, ever since the twolegs black water flooded their drinking water!"

She shook her head furiously, and looked back at the snow white she-cat behind her. The white she-cat was listening with sympathetic ears, and she mewed with warmth and helpfulness. "Perhaps... You should show them that your clan is full of strong, great warriors and fight back against them."

The black she-cat listened to the wise old white she-cat, and finally meowed back. "Fine, at sun rise, we will fight DarkClan, and we will win!" The white she-cat had a proud gleam in her eyes, as if she were the black cats mother.

"I know you, and your warriors will fight bravely, like true warriors." She licked the black she-cats ear, and then turned back and padded away.

"Wait, don't go-" But the black cat was too late, the other she-cat was already galloping across and greenish blue stream, and along the big rushing river across the aged log. Did she do the right thing? Should she attack DarkClan, should she...?

Chapter 1

Sunlight shined over the clearing, and a golden tabby tom was splashed furiously in the yellow stream. He had a big gash on his shoulder, and it was the shape of a claw. A stream of red gushed out, and soaked his tattered fur.

"Birdstar, Birdstar!" The tabby yowled, running towards the top of the hill where a big gaping hole led down into a circular room. He bounded down the tunnel, paws flying and eyes wide because the tunnel was pitch black. Sharp rocks pierced his pad, and he felt it bleed. But he would have to see the medicine cat, Voiletfur, tom controlled his breathing, because once in this tunnel, many moons ago, it collapsed on top of a group of elders that were running to Birdstar because the camp was under attack.

Finally, he saw a glimpse of light peeping out of a hole, just the size for a cat to squeeze in. He lunged all his weight through the hole, and for a second he thought he was stuck. But his stomach popped out, and his back end slipped through the hole like twoleg yellow cream.

"Ah... Whats wrong Firetail?" Birdstar asked, looking over at him with her big green eyes.

His sides heaved for air, and he made a choking sound for a moment. A clump of golden yellow hair poured out of his pink mouth, and he smiled. "Sorry, groomed myself a little too much." He cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "I saw some DarkClan warriors attacking our hunting patrol, and taking their prey!"

Birdstars eyes grew big, and her mouth opened wide. _No! They can't attack yet, we have to get the upper hand, and attack their camp first! _She growled in her throat, and clawed at the mud and dirt wall.

"So... Should I call the warriors to-" Birdstar spat back before he could finish.

"I'm clan leader, and I will call MY warriors to battle!" Birdstar was acting vary strange. She was always a calm, and friendly cat, who would never snap at anyone

"I'm sorry, clan leader..." Firetail bowed down to his leader, rest his head on his paws.

Moments later, Birdstar and her deputy, Firetail, climbed out of her den, and she yowled for all the warriors to gather.

"All ThunderClan cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the great green hill for a clan meeting!"

To Be continued...


End file.
